mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Jardine vs. Ryan Bader
Ryan Bader came into the fight undefeated and the fight was Keith Jardine's second straight knockout loss. The Fight The first round began. Jardine landed a right hand early. Jardine circled out. Jardine landed a right hook and they clinched with four thirty. Bader kneed the body. They broke with four fifteen. Jardine missed a Superman punch now. Four minutes as Bader landed a right hand. Bader nearly slipped as he swung fro the fences. Jardine pressed forward. '3-2!' Three thirty-five. 'He's got nothing!' Jardine had a small cut on the top of the head, the left side. Jardine landed an inside leg kick. Three fifteen. Bader landed a right hand over the top. He got a double to half-guard with three minutes left. He ladned a pair of elbows. Two thirty-five. Jardine had the butterflies in. He's really good at those. Bader passed back to half-guard with two fifteen. Jardine was avoiding punishment. Two minutes. Bader elbowed the thigh five times. The referee wanted work. Bader landed an elbow and a trio of right hands. One thirty-five remaining. A pair of short elbows. Jardine got the butterflies back in. Bader passed back to half-guard really. One fifteen. The crowd was going nuts. Bader landed a trio of elbows. One minute with another big elbow. Jardine had the butterflies back in. The referee stood them up with thirty-five. Jardine bounced around. Jardine landed a right hand. Fifteen. Bader landed a big right hand. Jardine landed a leg kick. The first round ended. 'Get your air back, Jardine, relax. All he's got is that overhand right,' they told Jardine. 'Stay low and keep your hands up,' Simpson told Bader. The second round began. Bader landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Jardine missed a right. Jardine landed a big leg kick. Jardine stuffed a double to the clinch. Four fifteen. Bader was working for a single and he kneed the leg and again. Four minutes. Bader kneed the thigh. Jardine kneed the body and they broke. Three thirty-five. Jardine dodged a right hook. Three fifteen as Jardine stuffed a double to the clinch and Bader landed a knee to the body. Three minutes. Bader kneed the leg. Another. Another knee. Two thirty-five. The crowd was booing. Bader kneed the body. They broke. Two fifteen. Bader landed a right hand slightly. 'Sneak your jab!' Two minutes. Jardine missed a right hand. Jardine landed a straight left. Jardine landed a big right hand. One thirty-five as Jardine stuffed another double very nicely. Jardine looked at the clock. One fifteen. Bader landed a big overhand right. Jardine landed a leg kick and stuffed a double. One minute. Jardine missed a right hook. Jardine landed another right hand there. Thirty-five. Bader tripped throwing a body kick and Jardine slipped as well and faceplanted and stood to the clinch. Fifteen. They broke. Bader got a body lock takedown and they stood to the clinch and the second round ended. 'You can box this kid,' they told Bader. 'Don't wing it, straight punches,' they said. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Four thirty-five. Bader landed a big right hand. They circled. Jardine stuffed a double to the clinch and Bader kneed the body. Four fifteen remainnig as they broke. Bader checked a leg kick. Four minutes. 'Fake and shoot!' Bader checked another leg kick. Three thirty-five. Bader caught a leg kick and got a single and Jardine stood to the clinch eating a knee. They broke. Bader took a deep breath. Three fifteen. Jardine missed a big uppercut. Three minutes as Bader checked another leg kick. Bader landed a right hadna nd hurt Jardine and he landed a big flying knee to the body and a left hook and Jardine dropped weirdly and the referee stopped it. Wow. Jardine didn't look like he was out. Jardine was standing up quietly and looking disgusted.